Star of DNA
by MAPPARU
Summary: A small boy living in Antarctica is one day mysteriously met by a strange entity, and is taken away from his guardians. He returns, but as someone entirely different, someone more... evolved...
1. Prologue Record

Star of DNA: Prologue

**Star of DNA: Prologue**

I stare out into the white mist, eager to see what was beyond the fog.

Though my guardians would never let me go through it, I can still feel the mist, grabbing my soul, freeing my from the inner turmoil that lie within the human race.

I reach into the fog.

"What are you doing?!" a guardian shouts

It feels great, but I can sense that it isn't going to go well.

I rear back, but it is awfully late.

A red tentacle shoots out of the beautiful blue, but instead of running, I embrace it's miraculous energy.

I am truly naïve, only thinking of how beautiful it is…

The guardian starts to cry.

She goes inside, and returns with a sword.

"Damn you, wicked shadow!" she shouts, and she charges into the mist.

She never returned again, but I just might make it out…

3 years have passed, and I am coming back to the small house of which I was born.

The guardian there hugs me when I get inside, but as soon as she sees my face, she pales.

It has two black scars running down the left side, and a marking, similar to the strand of DNA I see on billboards. I sport a set of deep blue eyes, contrasting to the brown eyes I had before.

The guardian screams as I start to take another shape.

The new form is very lean. It has a mostly orange body, trapezoid shaped ears, a thin black thing where my stomach would be, a blue face, and, the oddest feature, a blue gem in my chest.

She faints, but my body isn't moving where I will it anymore. Almost like mind-control, but I can still feel the consciousness, but I don't feel the numbness.

As if answering my deep prayers, the form retreats back into me.

As I come to my collapse, I realize that the little clothing I had before, was gone.

One of the other children laugh, not knowing the situation I was in.

The thing was, I didn't know either…

**--THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU R&R!!--**


	2. Informative Chapter

**Star of DNA: Informative Chapter  
**

((Digital Recording…))

"We've found it!"

"What is it, Greymoore?"

"The light of our investigations!"

"And that would be?"

"A new Pokemon, one called, Deoxys!"

"Hmm… I see. Has this been tested yet?"

"That's where bad news comes in my friend. Err... The Pokemon escaped. Rumors are that it passed its body onto another person."

"Who?"

"A group of people down in Antarctica..."

--

I am slowly regaining consciousness. I feel a horrible shaking throughout my body.

As I stand, I realize that I am no longer in the house. A man with a white suit sits in a chair in front of me.

"Welcome. This is one of the many establishments used to hide the infected" he says.

I decide to trust him, and ask him what's happening.

"Well, a scientific study made an artificial virus, called, Deoxys. Unfortunately, the virus developed a mind and body of its own, and broke free. Ever since, it's been infecting humans."

I nod my head, and listen on.

" The Vahkrain government wants all the infected killed by next month."

"Why?" I ask.

"They are afraid that the virus, dubbed: Deokishisu, will wipe out the empire."

"I se-- AAAH!" I scream, as I start to change. A bit like my other form, only I run faster in this one, as I pace in pain.

The others look at me, and I look at them. As soon as touch the man in suit, he spasms, and dies.

"NOOO! I don't want to be a murderer!" I yell, but no one hears.

Another man in an army uniform spots me.

"Speed Forme! Men, shoot!"

As if on command, three guards come in, and spray me with Assault Rifle rounds.

They really hurt, but I don't feel blood.

I think I am invincible...

--

((Digital Recording))

"Nonono!! Don't!"

"Damn you humans. The last I want from you is complaint. You torture me in a cell for three years, put me in fights, and you expect me to STOP?!"

" Wha-wha-what are you doing? Don't touch that!! AAAAAUGH!!"

Chainsaw/Explosion noises...

-- This wasn't a real chapter, as stated on top, but please R&R!-


End file.
